Four Years Later
by Victoria Darlin
Summary: Beck and Tori almost hit it off, but when Beck cuts ties with the gang and comes back four years later, what will be left for him? Tori is in a relationship with Andre and when Beck comes back it is only rough waters ahead. The major thing on the gang's mind is why was Beck gone and how will this love triangle play out?
1. Chapter 1

**Tori's Point of View**

I take one final glance in the full length mirror. The white fabric clings to my body and about a foot away from the floor it flows off the body and into a train.

I take a deep breath in before turning away from the mirror to be met by the faces of my two maids of honor. Cat hands me my bouquet of lavender roses and baby's breath. Jade fastens my veil down with a baby blue gemmed hair comb. They give me a reassuring smile before taking their walk down the isle.

A slow piano version of Finally Falling plays and I am taken aback to the night I performed in Uptown Downtown. Then his part plays and all my thoughts revolved around his smile, his laugh, his perfect fluffy hair. I was engulfed with ever memory I ever made with him to the point I forgot that this wedding is for Andre and I.

I shake all previous thoughts from my head and begin to walk down the aisle. When I looked up, I expected to see the man I've been dating for four years, not the man who vanished from all of our lives four years ago.

Tears start to find their ways out from my eyes as he takes my hand in his.

"Tori don't cry, this time I promise I'm here to stay." He whispers to me as I smile wishing we could skip ahead to the "I do's".

The preacher opens his mouth, but the words that came out were not the vows that normally should.

"Tori you need to wake up." I give him a confused look.

"Tori, darling, you need to wake up please. You cannot stay with your dreams forever." my husband-to-be tell me reaching out for my embrace, but I reject the offer. The room starts spinning and breath becomes heavier. I close my eyes to blink and when I open them again I am no longer in my fairytale wedding, but in my king-sized bed, tangled in the sheets, with the everlasting stench of disappointment. My left hand still ringless. My love still not given to anyone except the person, who cut me, cut the whole gang, out of his life four years ago: Becket Oliver.

I push myself off the bed and stumble into the closet. I slip on a pair of slippers and walk out of my bedroom. My hair is in a messy bun and I'm wearing a pair of HA sweatpants and a crop top. I know I graduated from there four years ago, but once some vocal teacher quit the school called me wondering if I would be willing to teach. I mean no, it's not my dream job, but Andre said it would be best to only have one famous musician/singer in our relationship so at least I can keep doing what I love and help those who share the same dream as me.

I enter the kitchen and start to brew a pot of coffee. I lean against the counter and open The Slap to see a few new posts. Some from my students and one from a friend.

**Beck Oliver: Back in LA for a while, wonder if the gang is still together...**

I scoff. If I do run into him I hope he has a good enough reason for cutting us out of his life for the last four years. Something tells me that he will come to me first though. He knows I'm the easiest to forgive someone, hell even Cat can hold a grudge better than I can!

I sigh, fix myself a cup of coffee and sit at my piano. My house reminds me a lot of the one I lived in with my parents and Trina. The only major difference is that Andre and I went for more of a blue feel instead of red.

I start to play a few notes and before I know it I'm playing the last song I ever sang to Beck. The notes dance around the room, filling the emptiness with bittersweet memories.

I look at the clock and see that I only have half an hour to get ready and go to work. I rush up stairs and rummage through my closet. I put on a pair of white skinny jeans and a one-shoulder sparkly red top. I slip on a pair of black pumps and take my hair out of the bun letting it stay in its natural waves. I apply very little makeup then rush out the door.

I pull into the school's parking lot and see an all too familiar convertible. I shake the thought from my head and walk into the building. The halls are just as I remember and on one of the spare walls holds a shelf with six locker doors that will be forever immortal with their owner's signature on them. They stay there as inspiration for the new students. I press the button in the bottom corner of one and the words "Make It Shine" light up along with start across the night sky. All the students turn and gasp.

"Victoria that locker hasn't worked since they removed it from the old locker door." One student tells me. I laugh and smile to myself.

"That's because only the owner knows how to work it. Same with all of these. I'll tell you guys a story in class today, alright?" I tell her and a huge smile is plastered in her face. I guess it's time I told them how I got into the school and maybe how the first week of school went for me.

Sikowitz and Lance walk over to me as I give them a questioning look.

"It's nice to see that locker light up again. Maybe one day there will be a tour bus just like it." Lance tells me and I roll my eyes.

"Guys I told you, the star life just isn't my cup of tea. I don't want what happened with the PMAs to happen again." I tell them with a serious face.

"Well that's not what you told me when you were the student. You told me you wanted to be a pop star, not a high school teacher." Sikowitz tells me and I remember that day almost perfectly. I sigh.

"Yeah but I was also be impracticable and you even said I couldn't make it. Plus Andre and I are a team; he went solo and said it best if I stay under the radar. Maybe in another life I will be." I run my hands through my hair and the bell rings. I wave a goodbye and walk off to my classroom.

"Alright class today we are not going to sing or talk about singing or write a song. Today I am finally going to tell you about how I got accepted into Hollywood Arts. And how this school completely changed my life..." My voice trails off and a student raises their hand.

"Victoria, are you going to tell us about your first week here as well?" One student asks me.

"Let's start with a new rule, you guys are no longer to call me Victoria, you are now to call me Tori. And of course I will." I smile than look at them, "where should I start?"

"From the beginning!" The whole class shouts and I laugh.

"So it was about halfway through the school year and my sister Trina was ranting about she has to work with some kid named Andrew for the Big Showcase, and Andrew was in my grade and yadda yadda yadda. So Trina and Andrew, whose name is really Andre, start working in this song and dance then come the time of the Big Showcase, Trina got this allergic reaction to a gargle and her tongue was swollen so she couldn't sing. Now Lance was trying to find a replacement for her and André looks at me and says, 'her sister can do it, she knows everything'. Long story short I thought I couldn't song and had huge stage fright. They had to drag me onstage and force me to stay there. But by the time the song started I felt something click inside of me. After the song they asked me if I wanted to go to school here and after major convincing, I said yes. Any questions so far?" One had shoots up.

"Is the song you sang called 'Make It Shine'?" I nod and everyone gasps.

"So you are the Tori Vega! OMG! You sang on the PMAs and everything!" One chimes in.

"You stood up to the scariest girl in school." Says another.

"And she poured coffee on my head." I laugh at the memory.

"You forgot the part where she kissed me in Sikowitz's class." An all too familiar voice says from the back of the classroom as the bell rings. All the students leave and Beck walk closer to me.

"Can I help you Mr. Oliver?" I ask as I take a seat behind my desk and straighten a stack of papers.

"Mr. Oliver? Really Tori? You could just call me Beck." He tells me and I roll my eyes.

"Listen Becket. You lost all respect I had for you when you cut me and there rest of the gang out of your life four years ago. By the way, you need to sign your locker door that's in display in the hallway." I tell him before leaving my class and going to Sikowitz's room.

"Look class we have a guest. One of my star students, Tori Vega." Sikowitz introduces me but gives me a questioning look due to my costume change. I'm wearing a classic southern bell type of dress and I'm holding a closed umbrella in my hands.

"Who is this Tori you speak of? My name is Susie Peaches and I dream of being the captain of a steam boat one day." I say in the voice that Jade would use to mock me.

"Well that's insane! A women can never captain a steamboat!" Sikowitz retorts and I act shocked.

"Well I'll show you. I'll show you all! I Susie Peaches will become a steamboat captain even if it's the last thing I do." I tell them all acting determined.

Andre walks into the room in a costume from around the same era. "Susie if you become a steamboat captain, then we're over. The wedding will be called off!" He tells me and I turn my head away.

"If that's the price I must pay to achieve my dreams, then so be it. If you truly loved me then you would stand behind me no matter how crazy my dreams might be." I tell him then walk out the class.

I change back into what I was wearing before and take a seat in the Janitor's closet.

I have don't know how to feel anymore. I mean Beck is back and my heart goes out to him, but I'm in a committed relationship with Andre. My heart says it's time to cut ties with Andre, I mean he's holding me back and he knows that I still have feelings for Beck, I just hope Andre rushes things because Beck is back.

I stay with my knees pulled to my chest and my head rested on my arm until someone else walks in.

I raise my head and see that Beck has taken a knee in front of me. The lifts up my head and wipes a few tears away with his thumb. For a second I am a lost child, whose only guidance is where her heart tells her to go. Beck begins to close the distance between the two of us and I close my eyes.

The door swings open and in a blink of an eye the distance between Beck and I increased by tenfold. I let out a small sigh.

"Hey Hugo." I smile at the janitor.

"Hello Miss. Vega," he returns the smile before grabbing a trash can and leaving.

Of course the time Beck tries to kiss me the janitor would walk in. _Why would we ever be able to kiss? What am I even saying? I love Andre, not Beck. Andre has been here for me when I've needed a shoulder to cry on. Beck cut me out of his life four years ago._

I try to organize my thoughts before looking to Beck and opening my mouth, ready to yell at him.

"What the fuck Beck? You can't walk back into my life after four years of no contact with any of us, and then almost kiss me, only making it harder for me to stay mad at you! And who's to say I'm still single?" I practically shout at him.

"Are you single?" He asks his smirk growing. By this point we are both on our feet and he is moving closer to me.

"No Beck. I'm in a relationship with Andre. We have been for four years." I tell him backing away with each step he takes to me. Suddenly I have no more room to back up and Beck has me cornered.

"Tori, do you still love me? Or have you replaced your love with me with your love for Andre?" He asks lacing his fingers with mine. The way my hands fit perfectly within Beck's, the feeling of being complete for once, that doesn't happen with Andre and I. This is the closest I have felt to being complete since Beck and I kissed during the alphabetical Improve in Sikowitz's class.

I look into Beck's eye which plead with me to tell him that yes I do still love him.

"If you love two people go with the second because if you really loved the first you wouldn't have fallen for the second..." I say softly. Beck's hope diminishes and he drops my hands.

"I understand." He nods and walks to the door, reaching for the handle.

"But that quote doesn't account for you falling for the first all over again." I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck. He smiles and leans into kiss me. My heart says to kiss him, but this time I go with my head. I take one finger and place it in his lips. He sighs and takes a few steps back.

"Beck I cannot tell you that I fully love you because right now my heart's not on the same page of my head and I am not one to cheat. Just give me some time." I tell him and he nods before opening the door and walking out.

Well there goes holding my grudge against him. I walk out the closet and suddenly Andre is walking up to me.

"Why is he back in town?" Andre asks me looking in the direction of Beck.

"I don't know maybe he's looking for a job or trying to make amends." I tell Andre.

"I don't want you working with him, nor do I want any of us talking to him. I can only smell trouble..."

"Oh so now you want to try and tell me who I can and can't work with and talk to? Andre you need to cut this crap if we are going to continue our relationship because the last thing I'm going to deal with would be a relationship like how Beck and Jade's was." I tell him with a dead serious look on my face.

"Or what? If you break up with me you'd be homeless in the streets of Hollywood selling your body to try and pay rent." He hisses at me. My jaw drops. Never in our entire relationship has Andre ever made remarks like this to me. Before I could process what was happening my hand was on the other side of Andre's now turned face and a red mark the size of my hand could be seen.

In an instance Beck and Lance are by my side. I slowly take in a deep breath and let it out.

"Well look who can finally stand up for herself!" Andre fake cheers and I roll my eyes.

"Listen Andre, all I want is to be able to follow my dreams and be who I want myself to be, not what you want me to be, or what Hollywood wants me to be. But if you cannot understand this, then I would appreciate if you are out of the house by tomorrow morning when I wake up." I turn on my heels, not wanting to hear another word from him and walk straight to my classroom.

I sit at my desk, open my notebook, and begin to scribble down a few words. I can't remember when the last time I wrote a song for the fun of it, or to ease a pain. But for some reason, today just feels like it could be the perfect day.

**_A/N: Alrighty I know this is out of the blue and what not, but I had this idea stuck in my head for a while and well here is the first chapter. I really hope y'all take a liking to it. Please let me know what you think of the story so far and I would appreciate it if you follow me on twitter KelliMelliWelli and follow RubberChickenFY for insight on a story that might be in the mist of creation, and if you read Break The Routine by BorixJannyxoxo follow her on twitter BeckandToriBeri and follow Beck on twitter BeckOliverBTR _**


	2. Chapter 2

My world is in a downward spiral. Everything that was once so perfect is now slowly falling to pieces. My dreams are becoming more and more centralized on Beck and I.

"Tori. Earth to Tori." Sikowitz and Lance are staring at me. I jot a little and bink a few time. Guess I zoned out.

"Sorry guys, I've just been out of it for the past week." I tell them clutching my coffee. I take a sip and the bitterness hits me like a ton of bricks.

"Need some sugar?" A new uvoice enters placing a bowl of sugar infront of me. I smile a thank you and add a few spoonfulls into the otherwise black liquid.

"So Beck, what exactly are you teaching here?" Lance asks and suddenly the voice clicks with the name.

"Well I'm working with Sikowitz for now. And maybe if Tori needs me I'll help her." He says with the most breath taking smile pasted on his face.

"Well actually I need the extra help. The kids have a new project and I need someone to demostrate it." I tell them. Both Sikowitz and Lance sigh.

"Why can't you do it?" Beck asks me and for the first time I don't know what to say.

"She hasn't brought herself to sing since her and Andre started to date. He took away all of her best qualities. We thought that Tori coming back to the place where it all began would help, but she keeps balled up in her shell." A new voice enters and a hand drops a notebook infront of me. I just stay there not sure of what to say or what to do. I look at the page the notebook is open to. My hand writing fills the page, my emotions spill from behing the lyrics. Lane is the only one who has read my songs. He knows that each one holds more emotional impact than the other.

I rip the page out and crumble it into a ball. I stand up from the table and leave the break room.

I enter the halls and my mind is clustered with ever memory of my highschool years. The good. The bad. The moments where I wonder if I did something different would my life be different. And for the first time I found myself regreting one choice. I should have let him kiss me.

I look at the eger students who are waitibg for me to give them their new project. I take a deep breath before looking at them with new determination.

"Love. A great artist takes their emotions and creats art from them. One of the strongest and most dangerous emotions is love. You never know you have it until it's gone. So this song can be a pure love song. It can be a break up song. It can be what ever you want it to be... Just let the emotions shine through." I tell them and their faces light up. This is the one project they have been waiting for.

They split into groups, or stay by themselves, and begin to work. They can either cover a song or write their own.

I smile to myself and begin to write something down when I hear little taps in the window.

I open the window to see Beck there with Cat, Jade, and Robbie. I guess they were quick to forgive him as well.

When he sees me his smile brightens and an all too familiar tune starts to play.

Jade starts to sing but Beck is no where to be seen. I became so caught up in the melody and memories that when Beck's voice seemed so close I felt as though I was back to the night we preformed for Sophia Michelle.

Everything seems so real. I keep my eyes closed wanting to relive this memory for the rest of time. I don't want to open my eyes to a world without him. But all dreams must come to an end.

I slowly open my eyes to see that this was not a dream. Beck is standing infront of me his face inches from mine. Finally falling is playing in the background with Jade and Cat's vocals creating the perfect harmony.

"I don't love you because you're beautiful..." Beck's voice trails of. His voice sending shivers down my spine. The song comes to a close when he goes to speak the next line. "You're beautiful because I love you."

He starts to close the distance when the bell rings and I snap out of my trance.

The whole class groans and I notice that they were watching us the whole time.

My heart is in a constant argument with my brain but right now my heart is winning.

Once the last student left the class, I wrap my arms around Beck's neck and he smiles instantly. I mean one kiss won't kill me. We both lean in slowly closing the gap. We both want this. We both need this. But the world is against us.

"VEGA!" Jade's voice shouts as she enters the room.

I slowly let go of Beck although it pains me to. I take in a deep breath ant look at Jade.

"You better be happy I got here before Andre did. He would not want to see his soon to be wife wraped around another man." Jade says and reality catches up with me.

I, Tori Vega, am engaged to Andre Harris. A man who was once my best friend and was there to pick up the pieces when the moment was right.

_**A/N: Alrighty! I have absolutely no idea what just happened in this story! Okay so don't kill me for the almost kisses or the fact that it's been almost a month since I updated... Moving on! LANCE is an OC who is the dance teacher/a person who knows Tori the most. There will be more on Lance and Tori's relationship soon. LANE just made his first apperance today. He will be there to help Tori when things happen... Hehehehe. I know the names are VERY similar and I'm sorry for that. Okay so I will be updating Never As It Seems soon as well. I love you guys and stay beautifu**_l.


End file.
